New Heart
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: A una corta edad Sherlock y John deben pasar por cierta clase de conflictos, decisiones y una extraña enfermedad que puede cambiar y arruinar el futuro al que estaban destinados.


**Advertencias: ninguna eso creo o la menos todavía no.**

 **Disclaimer: Sherlock y todos los demás personajes de los libros y la serie de la BBC no me pertenecen. Yo solo escribo estos intentos de fic por puro pasatiempo.**

 **Beta: ninguno :(**

 **Después de casi un año de no escribir nada aquí estoy de vuelta. Tal vez nadie me extraño. Pero yo realmente extrañaba escribir fics así que regrese... este fic lleva casi mas de un año en mi computadora y decidí publicarlo después de encontrarlo nuevamente. Espero que sea de su agrado y desde ahorita pido disculpas de los errores ortográficos que puedan encontrar, aunque lo leí varias veces siempre se me escapan unos cuantos. Si es así no duden en decirme para corregirlos.**

* * *

 **New Heart.**

Pequeños pasos correteando resonaban en el ático de la residencia Holmes. Sherlock con tan solo siete años corría por el ático en busca de nuevas aventuras, escudriñaba y rebuscaba en las enormes cajas que yacían olvidadas en el ático. Encontraba fotografías, ropa vieja y libros, cosas sin mera importancia. Cuando creía que había sido una pérdida de tiempo un sonido llamo su atención.

Fuertes gritos y risas sonaban fuera de la casa, se acerco a la pequeña ventana redonda del ático y desde esa altura vio aquello que rompía con toda la tranquilidad del vecindario. Dos grandes camiones de carga se estacionaban en la casa de enfrente. Una nueva familia se mudaba y desde esa altura Sherlock no podía apreciar cómo eran. Con toda la prisa que sus pequeñas piernas podían correr bajo los escalones de dos en dos con cada escalón que bajaba los rizos de su cabello negro se movían de un lado a otro. Al llegar al piso de abajo se tomó un ligero descanso, no debía correr de esa manera no debía extralimitarse. Debía cuidarse adecuadamente.

Su madre entro por la puerta principal con una bella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, al percibir como luchaba para respirar adecuadamente y como sus mejillas se encendían en un intenso color carmesí se asusto. Sherlock podía observar el miedo llenando cada facción del bello rostro de su madre, ella corrió hasta a él pasando sus manos inquietantes por todo el cuerpo de su querido hijo.

— ¡Cielo! ¿Estás bien te duele algo? ¿Amor que te pasa? —repetía una y otra vez. Odiaba asustar a su madre de esa manera.

— ¡Mamá espera, tranquila! ¡Estoy bien! Solo baje las escaleras corriendo, estoy bien mamá. — la respiración de Sherlock se calmo y sus mejillas perdían lentamente el sonrojo. Su madre se quedo pasmada tratando de superar el fuerte susto que su hijo le había causado.

— ¡Por dios Sherlock! No vuelvas asustarme de esa manera. — le decía mientras besaba dulcemente su frente. Pero como prometer algo de lo que Sherlock estaba seguro que no podía cumplir.

Se alejo de su madre y camino hasta la enorme ventana de la sala, se oculto entre la espesa cortina y observo hacía la casa de enfrente. Varios trabajadores gritaban y cargaban grandes cajas transportándolas a la casa. Pero no era eso lo que captaba la completa atención de Sherlock. Era un niño de cabello rubio que parecía de su edad o tal vez más pequeño por su estatura. Estaba a solo unos metros de él platicando con una bella mujer rubia de sonrisa encantadora. Entonces sucedió algo impensable, parecía como si Sherlock hubiera llamado al niño de enfrente porque este volteo mirando exactamente hacia él, regalándole una tierna sonrisa mientras agitaba sus manos efusivamente en cortos saludos.

Sherlock se escondió de inmediato detrás de un sofá no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con niños de su edad. Su madre que lo había visto todo se acerco a la sala despistadamente sentándose en un sillón haciéndose la desentendida. La curiosidad corroía al pequeño pero por más que quisiera echar un vistazo no se atrevía. Su madre carraspeo llamando la atención de su hijo.

—Veo que ya conociste a los nuevos vecinos. — dijo mientras empezaba a hojear un revista de la mesa de centro. Sherlock se acerco gateando hasta ella inundado de curiosidad quería saber más de todo esto.

— ¿Sabes quiénes son? — pregunto con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos de color imposible aquellos que había heredado de su madre. Violette Holmes sonrió encantadoramente dejando la revista olvidada en el sillón.

—Son la familia Watson. Sabes tienen un niño de tu edad es muy encantador y amable. Si no mal recuerdo su nombre es John.

— ¿John…?— Sherlock pronuncio el nombre con un poco de incertidumbre pensando que eran un nombre muy común para alguien que poseía una bella sonrisa.

—Sí, John estoy segura que serán grandes amigos. — su madre le sonrió y acaricio los rizos alborotados suavemente mientras recargaba la cabeza en su regazo. Sherlock miro hacia la ventana e incluso más allá de eso pensando en John y su bella sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía el hacerse amigo de John si tenía miedo?

Tenía miedo de herirlo, miedo de crear un lazo tan fuerte y que después él sufriera por su culpa. Tenía miedo de ver la misma mirada llena de dolor y sufrimiento que reflejaba el rostro de sus padres y su hermano cada vez que creían que lo perdían. Sherlock no quería amigos, no los quería si después tendría que despedirse de ellos.

La primera vez que Sherlock converso con John, después de dos semanas enteras huyendo de él. Comprobó que era incluso más agradable de lo que había imaginado. El tiempo que paso con él fue lo más normal y satisfactorio que había vivido las últimas semanas. ¿Cómo podía ignorar a John? si él lo buscaba todas las tardes en su casa. Y a pesar de que Sherlock solo tenía siente años, se había percatado del error que había cometido. John lo cautivaba de una manera que nadie más lograba, estaba embelesado con ese cabello rubio que brillaba con intensidad cuando los rayos del sol lo alcanzaban, con esos gentiles y resplandecientes ojos azul cielo y su boba sonrisa que parecía estar pegada a su rostro. ¿Cómo podía alejarlo si él era todo lo que necesitaba?

Convivan todas las tardes jugando en el patio de sus casas buscando grandes aventuras, escudriñando pequeños misterios. Creando mundos imaginarios donde se convertían en rudos corsarios que robaban a sus inservibles enemigos y a los aliados de la reina. Para su desgracia Mycroft sufrió varios de esos asaltos desalmados. Al no estar conforme con solo pasar las tardes juntos John suplico y rogó a su madre que lo transfiriera a la misma escuela de Sherlock aunque eso significara dejar a sus otros amigos. ¿Quién necesitaba más amigos si tenían a un Sherlock Holmes?

Como siempre Violette Holmes no se equivoco. Sherlock y John se volvieron inseparables eran los mejores amigos. Al observar a su hijo, sonriendo y riendo a carcajadas, corriendo y viviendo esas aventuras que ellos llamaban casos. Agradeció a todos los dioses por traer John Watson a sus vidas por que había regenerado toda la esperanza perdida de su hijo pequeño. Ella sabía que Sherlock se había rendido lo veía en sus indescriptibles ojos como poco a poco perdían la vida y la esperanza. Pero John lo había cambiado absolutamente todo. Él era la nueva esperanza de su hijo y solo deseo que durara lo suficiente, que fuera eterno y la desgracia nunca llegara a su familia. Pero a veces no importa cuánto desees el bienestar este nunca llega. Habían pasado tres años desde que la familia Watson se mudara todos esos años transcurrieron sin ninguna complicación hasta esa tarde de enero.

Sherlock había crecido era más alto que John y poseía una delgadez extrema no importa lo mucho que su madre se empeñara en alimentarlo parecía que nada lo podía hacer engordar. Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, a unos cuantos metros vislumbraba la figura de John quien su apresuraba a llegar primero a la casa del árbol todo era perfecto, todo era normal hasta que Sherlock lo sintió… ese dolor punzante en el pecho era terriblemente desgarrador. Cayo de rodillas mientras su vista se nublaba y se volvía borrosa, el oxigeno que tanto necesitaba para respirar no llegaba a su pulmones no importaba lo mucho que inhalara. Su corazón fallaba de nuevo no sabía si latía apresuradamente o dejaba de latir…

— ¡John…!— grito con el ultimo soplo de aire que le quedaba. Nunca en los tres años que tenia conociendo a John lo había visto de esa manera. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse de sus bellos ojos azul cielo.

— ¡Sherlock! ¡Sherlock! ¿Qué te pasa? — John llego hasta él y lo abrazo evitando que cayera de bruces contra el pasto. — ¡Ayuda, por favor ayúdenos! ¡Sherlock esta…!— John gritaba desesperadamente.

Lo último que Sherlock observo fue una mirada de alivio en el rostro de su amigo y después sintió los brazos de su hermano que lo cargaba sin ninguna dificultad, mientras le gritaba a su madre. Contemplo una vez más el rostro de su único y mejor amigo creyendo que tal vez esa sería la última vez que lo vería. Después nada. La inconsciencia lo sumergió en una completa oscuridad.

Sherlock despertó en la cama de un hospital con el sonido irritante del pitido de las maquinas trabajando que inundaba la habitación. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y dolor solo en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Varios cables y sondas estaban conectados a su cuerpo de una manera desagradable e incómoda que lo hacían querer arrancarlos de un sólo estirón. Su madre entro a la habitación acompañada de su padre y pudo observar las ojeras que cubrían sus rostros y el cansancio que bañaba sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado…? ¿Cuantos días vivió en la inconsciencia?

—Cariño, amor. ¿Cómo te sientes? — quería decir que mal. Que odiaba todo esto, que estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba era volver a casa o que todo esto terminara de una vez…quería dejar de sufrir. Pero no podía decirlo eso a su madre, no a ella que lo miraba con lágrimas contenidas y una sonrisa forzada en su rostro. No quiera hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Bien…estoy bien mamá. —soltó con una voz rasposa por la falta de uso, quería preguntar qué había pasado y al parecer su padre leyó su pensamiento porque empezó relatarle todo.

—Tu corazón está fallando de nuevo. Hicieron una biopsia y no descubrieron la razón de tu…—su padre estaba serio tratando de informarle todo lo sucedido. Él se descubrió el pecho percatándose de pequeños parches lo adornaban, le habían realizado un cateterismo cardíaco para diagnosticar la enfermedad de su corazón. Era una lástima que de nuevo no hubiera resultados. — enfermedad. Hijo no saben lo que te pasa.

Se sentaron al lado de su hijo pequeño acariciando su rizado cabello tomando con fuerza sus manos y deseando que nunca se fuera de su lado. Un padre no debería ver morir a su hijo eso no era lo correcto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? — pregunto después de quedarse a solas con su madre.

—Aproximadamente dos semanas… nos diste un susto tremendo cuando te desmayaste en el patio. Tu hermano… tu hermano creyó que estabas muerto. — Violette se quedo callada pensando que tal vez esa pudo ser una realidad. — Lo bueno es que John estaba a tu lado sin él no hubiera estado contigo…

El silencio se apodero de la habitación haciendo que resonaran más fuerte los sonidos irritantes de las maquinas. Su madre beso su frente y la dejo desahogarse mientras lloraba en su hombro y repetía constantemente "estas bien, estás vivo." Cuando su madre lloro todo lo que necesitaba se separo de él y tomo su bolso sacando varios sobres de cartas que le entrego. Sherlock estaba intrigado y después sorprendido. El cariño se apodero de su cuerpo al ver el remitente, John le había escrito varias cartas las dos semanas que estuvo hospitalizado. Ese detalle hacia que el dolor despareciera de su cuerpo y una calor agradable se colocara justo en su corazón y la parte bajo de su estomago produciéndole cosquillas. Las leyó todas y cada una de ellas una y otra vez aprendiéndoselas de memoria. Necesitaba volver a casa, necesitaba ver a John. Pero paso otra semana en el hospital antes de que eso sucediera.

Al llegar y ver a su hermano se esperaba todo menos el abrazo cargado de sentimientos en el que lo envolvió su hermano era un pesado pero Sherlock estaba consciente que Mycroft lo quería tanto como él lo hacía. Pero eso nunca saldría de sus labios. Subió a su habitación y se recostó en la cama simulando que todo estaba bien. Paso una horas completamente, solo hasta que unos golpes en su puerta llamaron su atención. John asomaba la cabeza por la puerta debatiendo si debía entrar o no.

—Hey…—dijo mientras entraba. Sherlock se sentó en la cama dejando un espacio para que su amigo hiciera lo mismo.

—Hey. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Tu madre me invito a comer, está preparando una pizza enorme. — John sonrió tratando de animar el ambiente esperando que Sherlock conversara una de sus tantas ideas locas o le contara las deducciones que había obtenido de cada uno de los médicos del hospital. Pero nada de eso paso, entonces simplemente dijo. — Tu madre me contó todo.

Sherlock se puso rígido al lado de su amigo y decidió que era el momento de hablar.

— ¿Qué cosa? Que no me gusta la pizza…— John soltó una carcajada esa que le provocaba sonrisas a Sherlock y cosquillas inexplicables en el estomago.

— No tonto. Lo de tu enfermedad, tu corazón… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — John era el único que podía llamarlo tonto y no despertar unos instintos asesinos en él.

—No creí que fuera necesario. Yo he estado enfermo incluso antes de que llegaras John. — los ojos azules de su amigo se posaron en él suplicando por mas quiera saberlo todo. Y Sherlock nunca se podía negar, no a esos ojos. — Padezco de una miocardiopatía desde que era pequeño no han encontrado la causa de esta enfermedad pero… debido a ella mi corazón no funciona bien al menos no de la manera adecuada y la sangre no circula de manera apropiada. Si sigue así podría causarme un infarto un día de estos o simplemente la muerte.

—Pero hay una cura verdad, digo debe de haber algo que te alivie.

Sherlock se recostó nuevamente en la cama y John hizo lo mismo. Estaban acostados de lado mirando fijamente sus ojos sin parpadear.

—Antes de conocerte trataron de realizar una cirugía, me realizaron varios exámenes para comprobar si era posible restaurar cualquier anomalía de mi corazón… pero fue en vano. No hay cura al menos no para mí. Alivio el dolor y el cansancio con pastillas y tratamientos. Eso es todo. — John se quedo callado viendo los ojos imposibles de su mejor amigo intentando descifrar de qué color eran azules, verdes, grises o una extraña combinación de los tres.

— ¿Pastillas? Jamás te vi tomando alguna.

—Todo el mundo ve pero no observa John…

Se quedaron callados viéndose el uno al otro. Sherlock quería darle las gracias por estar allí con el por no abandonarlo, por todas las cartas y las palabras de ánimo que había impregnado en cada una. Decirle que tal vez había una remota posibilidad una que podía salvarlo.

—Me realizaron nuevos exámenes. Soy candidato para un trasplante de corazón. — la alegría invadió el rostro de John que se sentó por lo dicho.

—Entonces… entonces ¿puedes salvarte?

—Es solo una posibilidad John. Hay más de 2500 personas esperando por un corazón, en este mismo instante, igual que yo y es casi imposible… se tiene que hacer estudios de compatibilidad y…

— ¡Oh por el amor de dios Sherlock, Cállate! y déjame disfrutar de esto. Hay un posibilidad y no me importa que sea una en un millón hay esperanza me escuchas. Encontraras un corazón nuevo y yo estaré contigo cuando eso suceda. — John lo abrazo efusivamente era algo que deseaba hacer desde el momento en que lo volvió a ver. — El mundo no puede existir sin un Sherlock Holmes… yo no puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi mejor amigo.

Sherlock regreso el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de John unas lagrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos y deseo que John tuviera razón estarían esperando juntos por un nuevo corazón. Cuando se separaron lentamente sus ojos se conectaron de esa manera que siempre lo hacían, había sentimientos extraños y desconocidos. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros apunto de juntar sus labios pero todo se detuvo cuando escucharon el grito de su madre "la pizza esta lista" se separaron sorprendidos por la interrupción. Tal vez ese no era el momento…

Habían pasado siente años Sherlock cada vez empeoraba más que incluso dejo de ir una temporada a la escuela. No importaba que siguiera el tratamiento como correspondía su corazón se atrofiaba lentamente, sus ataques recurrían constantemente asustando a toda la familia Holmes y Watson. Había días en los que creí que jamás despertaría y otros en los que deseaba cerrar los ojos y nunca despertar. John lo animaba a seguir realizando todas sus actividades sin que su enfermedad interviniera y a veces lo lograba.

Pero a Sherlock le dolía su corazón y no era por la enfermedad que le afectaba. En la escuela circulaban fuertes rumores y nunca creería en ninguno de ellos si John no se lo hubiera confirmado. Había una chica Mary Morstan. Era una chica linda y lista fuera del estereotipo de la típica rubia incluso él podía decir que le agradaba. Mary se había confesado a John y le había propuesto ir al baile de graduación con ella, de lo que Sherlock no estaba seguro era que respuesta había recibido.

Recostado en la cama de su habitación se decía así mismo que no debía afectarle las decisiones que John tomara, pero era imposible. La puerta chirrió al abrirse y por ella entro su madre que al paso de los años seguí conservando su belleza inigualable pero las arrugas empezaban a surcar su bello rostro.

—Amor que pasa. Estas bien, vamos cariño tienes que cambiarte el baile es esta noche.

Sherlock se hundió más a su colchón sin querer mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Cielo no me digas que no quieres ir, te divertirás ya verás. Pasaras una linda velada al lado de tu pareja. — Sherlock se removió mas entre las sábanas escondiéndose era demasiado testarudo cuando se trataba de sus berrinches.

—Cariño no me digas que… ¿John te dejo plantado? — soltó su madre sorprendida eso era algo impensable para ella. Su hijo saco su rizado cabello negro de entre las sabanas y la miro.

—Madre no se que pienses pero John y yo no tenemos esa clase de relación. — soltó Sherlock con una mirada angustiada en el rostro.

—Oww cariño pero si ustedes dos se comen con la mirada. Cada día es más difícil para tu padre y para mi estar en presencia de ustedes dos en la misma habitación. — Sherlock sintió sus mejillas arder por las palabras de su madre. Era tanta la vergüenza de ser descubierto que se resguardo en un lugar seguro y eso era debajo de su sábana. — Cariño es normal...

Sherlock salió de su escondite al sentir el peso del cuerpo de su madre hundir la cama. Su madre le sonrió y le acaricio su rebelde cabello negro. Lo contemplo con cariño, de esa manera que solo una madre podía mirarte y saber todo sobre ti y aun así amarte con locura. Sherlock sintió su corazón encogerse. Amaba a su madre por sobre todo incluso se atrevía a decir que mas que John pero no estaba seguro de eso. Porque el amor que sentí por su mejor amigo era de otra índole. Su madre cambio su sonrisa cariñosa por otra más picara.

— ¿Cómo que es normal? ¿A qué te refieres? —la curiosidad de Sherlock pudo más que su pudor.

—Que es normal que lo ames…— Violette siguió acariciando el cabello de su hijo pequeño buscando una manera de hacerle ver que todo eso era normal porque ella lo "había visto".

Había visto la mirada que John le dirigía a Sherlock cada vez que este le contaba una de sus grandes deducciones. Había visto los ojos azules de John iluminarse con un brillo especial cada vez que Sherlock sonreía con su compañía. Había visto la preocupación reflejada en el apuesto y joven rostro de John Watson cuando Sherlock estaba tan grave que ni siquiera podía asistir a la escuela. Lo había visto tantas veces, una infinidad de gestos, emociones y sentimientos que se apoderaban de ellos dos solo cuando estaban juntos. Se encerraban en su propio mundo olvidándose de todo lo demás creando solo un universo solo para ellos dos.

Violette había querido llorar de felicidad cuando se dio cuenta que Sherlock no estaba solo. Que tenia a alguien que lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Y eso incluía su egocéntrico carácter y su extraña enfermedad. John amaba a Sherlock. Lo amaba demasiado. Y era dichosa porque sabía que su hijo también estaba enamorado.

—Sherlock. — susurro Violette. Quería decirle todo, contarle que lo amaba demasiado porque no podía vivir sin su pequeño pirata, que sufría el saber que en cualquier momento podía perderlo. Que había rezado e implorado a cualquier deidad que quisiera escucharla, que le ofrecieran una vida larga y feliz a su pequeño retoño. Lo había hecho hasta cansarse hasta derramar la última lágrima de sus ojos. Y siguió haciéndolo incluso después de que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas con la llegada de John. — ¿Lo amas…?

Sherlock no necesitaba preguntar a que se refería su madre. Él lo sabía.

—Lo amo. — Dijo sin titubear, sin pensarlo. — Lo amo demasiado. Pero el ya tiene a alguien especial. — deseaba contarle a su madre sobre esa chica. Sobre el dolor de su corazón que no tenía nada que ver con su enfermedad. Contarle que tal vez John ya no estaría a su lado, solo por la simple razón de que había encontrado a alguien mejor que él. Sentía ganas de llorar. Sus ojos escocían y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Nunca había sido tan débil, nunca había tenido la necesidad de llorar por cosas que estuvieran relacionadas con el amor. Pero tampoco nunca creyó que llegaría a enamorarse. Pero John siempre era la excepción de todo.

—Él te ama. — dijo Violette y las lágrimas de Sherlock se quedaron atrapadas en sus ojos. — Lo hace, y estoy segura de que su única persona especial eres tú. — Sherlock quería preguntar porque estaba tan segura, cuando se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Su hermano abrió la puerta se quedo en el umbral y fijo su mirada en ellos dos inquisitoriamente. Saco conclusiones solo con eso y no era de esperarse ya que por mucho que les gustara pelearse entre ellos dos Sherlock sabía que Mycroft era mucho más inteligente que él pero un poco más perezoso.

—John te está esperando allá abajo en la sala. — dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en jarras y su rostro reflejaba una mirada sobre-protectora.

— ¿Qué...?— de todas las cosas que pudieron salir de la boca de Mycroft eso no se lo esperaba.

— Si esta abajo esperándote para ir al baile contigo. — sus ojos grises viajaron sobre todo el cuerpo de Sherlock descubriendo que todavía tenía puesta la pijama. — Pero por lo visto no vas a ir. ¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya?— y por un momento la sonrisa que mostraba Mycroft se volvió maliciosa.

— ¡NOO!— grito Sherlock saltando de la cama desesperadamente. — Mamá yo… el traje ¿y mis zapatos?— pregunto Sherlock empezando a buscar desesperadamente por todo su armario.

—Yo me encargo de eso mi vida. Mycroft dile a John que Sherlock baja en unos minutos. — éste mostro una mueca de disgusto hacia la petición de su madre. — Oh vamos cariño Sherlock nunca te celo cuando empezaste a salir con Greg, así que tienes que ser justo. — Sherlock volteo a ver a su hermano percatándose del leve sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Cerró la puerta de golpe diciendo por última vez algo que sonó como "no estoy celoso".

Sherlock se había cambiado lo más rápido que sus nervios se lo permitieron. Se observo al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia detrás de la puerta del armario y miro el reflejo de su madre que le sonreía. Él llevaba puesto un traje de un color gris oscuro que su madre se había empeñado en comprar mencionando que combinaría con el color misterioso de sus ojos y no se equivoco.

— ¿Cómo me veo?— pregunto tratando de hacer tiempo y posponiendo el encuentro con su mejor amigo que estaba esperando por él.

—Perfecto. Pero eso ya lo sabes. — su madre se acerco a él y acomodo el cuello de su camisa blanca. — Y no lo digo por ser tu madre Sherlock, tú simplemente eres perfecto. — le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

—Mamá ¿y si no funciona?

—Cariño a veces eres muy inteligente pero otras veces pecas de ingenuo. – Violette se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola antes de decir. — Sherlock. Las personas solo ven pero nunca observan realmente. No cometas el mismo error. – su madre cerró la puerta y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la frase que él siempre se empecinaba en pronunciar. Un golpe se escucho de nueva cuenta en la puerta y estaba seguro de quien era.

—Adelante. — dijo esperando ver a entrar a su mejor amigo. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en seguir el consejo de su madre. Observaría a John de una manera diferente.

En el momento que abrió sus ojos y escucho la puerta abrirse se preparo para un rotundo cambio en su vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer. espero subir el siguiente capitulo la próxima semana.


End file.
